Skinny Love
by Ouroboros Life
Summary: Skinny love (sustantivo): situación en la que dos personas se aman, la una a la otra, pero son demasiado tímidas cómo para admitirlo en voz alta; aun así, lo demuestran a través de diferentes actos. / Traducción y reescritura del one-shot "Skinny Love" de Sabrina Bayonet.


**Declaración****:** ni la serie de televisión "Pretty Little Liars" ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

**Nota del autor****:** ¡Hola a todas/os mis amadas/os colegas escritoras/es y mis queridísimas/os lectoras/es pertenecientes a ésta maravillosa comunidad que es "FanFiction"! Soy yo, _Ouroboros Life_ :-) U _O-Li_ para abreviar, si así lo prefieren ;-) En ésta ocasión tan especial del año (aquí, en Argentina, se termina el Inverno y llega la Primavera, estación que detesto porque a mí me gusta el frío) les traigo mi último "proyecto literario", en el que estuve trabajando las (valga la redundancia, jeje :-P) últimas tres semanas. "_¡YAY!_" por parte de ustedes ¿no? Jaja XD Antes de que tal vez se empiecen a entusiasmar, les voy a aclarar algo muy pero muy importante: **LA HISTORIA QUE ESTÁN A PUNTO DE LEER NO ES MÍA**. Así es: éste escrito que tienen frente a ustedes no es ni más ni menos que la traducción y reescritura del one-shot _HANNELY_ titulado "**Skinny Love**", perteneciente a la magnífica escritora dominicana _Sabrina Bayonet_. Así que la originalidad de la historia, no corre por cuenta mía, sino de ella ¿vale? ;-) ¡Pero lo que sí es mío es el final alternativo y extendido! ¡Ojo al piojo! Jaja XD Por si tal vez se lo están preguntando, déjenme decirles que la respuesta es sí: éste trabajo lo hice con su aprobación y consentimiento, además de apoyo. ¡No les estoy mintiendo! Durante las tres semanas de trabajo, todos los días me estuvo escribiendo e-mails motivadores diciéndome cosas cómo "_¡Tú puedes!_" o "_¡Animo!_" o me echaba porras al estilo "_¡O-Li! ¡O-Li! ¡O-Li!_" Jeje :-P Bueno... Espero que el resultado de mi arduo trabajo les guste y sea de su agrado :-) Todos los comentarios (reviews) que me dejen (¡por favor, déjenme muchos!) serán muy bien recibidos, ya sean estos negativos o positivos. Otra vez, por favor, no teman a ser críticos porque todo escritor (y las escritoras también, no pienses que me he olvidado de ustedes, chicas) debe aprender a aceptar las opiniones de sus lectores. Sin más que agregar y para no irme por las ramas cómo los monos, los dejo con la historia. ¡Nos estamos leyendo! ;-)

**SKINNY LOVE / INICIO**

¿Quién no la amaría? Quiero decir... ¡De en serio, solo mírenla! ¡Es tan perfecta: desde el extremo de su cabello más largo hasta la punta de los pies, no tiene ninguna falla! Nunca me ha gustado tanto una chica. Es decir... Sí, he tenido algunos _girl crushes_ antes. Tenerlos, aunque una sea heterosexual, es completamente normal. Y no lo es porque yo lo diga ¿saben? ¡Todas las revistas femeninas afirman lo mismo! Pero lo que me sucede con Emily es... ¿Cómo decirlo? Absoluta y completamente diferente a cualquiera de los _girl crush_ que he tenido antes. Lo que sucede es que ella es tan... _Ella_. ¡En verdad, solo mírenla! La manera en que sonríe todo el tiempo, el modo en que se aparta el cabello del rostro y se lo acomoda tras el hombro mientras habla... En realidad, noto todos los pequeños ademanes y cosas que hace al hablar, porque de en serio le presto atención a ella... Todo el tiempo...

No estoy segura desde cuándo me gusta, pero supongo que hace ya un tiempo largo que siento esto por ella... Algunas veces, Spencer se burla de nosotras, resaltando cómo siempre escojo a Emily para todo (y cuando digo "_todo_", en verdad significa "_todo_") o cómo ella siempre me escoge a mí. ¿Pero que les puedo decir? ¡Simplemente, somos inseparables! Y hablando de la emperatriz de mi corazón... Ehhh... Lo que quise decir fue "_de Roma_"... En fin, Emily acaba de entrar a la escuela por la puerta principal, viéndose preciosa cómo siempre. Me pregunto cómo puede estar tan alegre a ésta hora de la mañana, ahí, hablando con alguna de sus amigas del equipo de natación... ¡Por Dios, es tan linda, que no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima!

– **La Tierra llamando a Hanna.** – ... – **¡Hola!** – ¿Qué? – **¡¿Me estás escuchando?!** – Oh, cierto, casi se me olvida: Aria está aquí, a mi lado, apoyada contra su casillero, intentando tener una conversación conmigo acerca de... Acerca de... ¡Oh, bueno! Creo que volví a distraerme por estar mirando fijamente a Emily y... Pensar en sus besables labios, cómo usualmente hago cuando la contemplo así, desde lejos.

– **¿Huh? ¡Oh, lo siento tanto, Aría! Yo sólo estaba...** – La verdad, no sé qué decir para terminar esa frase... Porque toda mi atención está puesta en Emily. ¡WOW! ¡¿Acaso puedo ser más obvia?! Ella terminó de hablar con su compañera de deporte y ahora está mirando éste mural que tenemos cerca de la entrada principal, dónde se exhiben los cronogramas de cada una de las actividades extra-curriculares que se realizan en la escuela. Supongo que quiere averiguar cuando es su próxima práctica de natación... Y ahora Aria mira tras de mí, por sobre mi hombro izquierdo, intentando descubrir que me distrae tanto.

– **Tú sólo estabas devorando a Emily con los ojos ¿no?** – Me pregunta con un gesto burlón en el rostro. ¡Oh, no: aquí vienen, una vez más, las burlas amistosas! Será mejor que invente algo rápido para salir airosa de esto.

– **¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Por supuesto que no. Yo...** – _¡RING!_ Una vez más, el sonido de la campana me salva de decir algún lastimoso intento de escusa. Phew, eso sí que estuvo cerca.

– **Seguro, Hanna. Lo que tú digas.** – Me dice en un tono completa y sinceramente _sarcástico_, adhiriendo una pequeña risita burlona al final. – **¡Nos vemos luego!** – Y se va caminando a dónde se desarrolla su primera clase... ¿Acaso es tan obvio que estoy enamo... Quise decir, que me gusta Emily? _Por supuesto que sí_, me responde esa pequeña voz en mi cabeza, la que siempre contesta mis más obvias y tontas preguntas. Exhalo un largo suspiro de resignación y enfilo directamente a mi primera clase.

_**SKINNY LOVE – PRETTY LITTLE LIARS – HANNILY**_

¡Por Dios, cómo odio las Matemáticas! ¡¿Cuándo voy a usar algo de esto en mi vida?! Déjenme decírselo: _nunca_. Y la peor parte de todo es que Paige cursa ésta clase, conmigo. Pienso que no debería odiarla tanto, pero es que no puedo evitarlo: lo hago porque en verdad la odio... ¡Y es que ella puede besar a _mi_ Emily cuando y cuanto lo desee! ¡Eso no es justo! Además, la sola idea de que ellas dos estén juntas hace que mi sangre hierba de celos... ¡Quise decir "_ira_"!

Sí, supongo que tengo que estar feliz por Emily... Porque ella es feliz ¿no? Pero eso no cambia el hecho que toda ésta situación es muy dolorosa para mí... Cuando ellas discuten, es mi mejor amiga quien siempre termina destrozada y llorando por varios días. ¿Y saben ustedes quien se encarga de juntar todos sus pedazos y volverla a armar? Sí, así es: _soy yo_. Y para ser honesta, ya estoy cansada de eso: de ver que Emily resulta dañada porque alguien no la trata cómo se merece. Estoy cansada de verla dolida, porque eso me duele a mí: verla así, tan frágil y tan rota al mismo tiempo, me parte el corazón. Si tan solo ella supiera que yo la...

¿Esa fue la campana o el ringtone de algún celular? Esperen un momento... Todos se están levantando y juntando sus cosas, así que... ¡Si fue la campana! Oh, gracias, Dios... Yo también me levanto, junto mis cosas y me dirijo hacía mi siguiente clase: Historia. No puedo dejar de gruñir mentalmente: Historia es mi materia menos favorita, luego de Matemáticas. Pero esperen un segundo... ¿No se supone que hoy vamos a ver una película acerca de...? Uh, no sé... ¿Alguna cosa histórica? Igualmente, eso no importa: ver una película significa que prácticamente no tendremos nada de clase. ¡YAY! Cómo antes no pude dejar de gruñir mentalmente, ahora no puedo evitar sonreír ante éste pensamiento: _no tendremos nada de clase_.

Me siento en el sector derecho del último banco doble libre que hay en la parte trasera del salón. Así la profesora no podrá saber con seguridad, cuando se apaguen las luces, si tengo los ojos abiertos o si los tengo cerrados. Mientras intento recordar si hay algo divertido para hacer éste fin de semana, siento que alguien se ha sentado a mi izquierda. Lo siento pero no lo veo, porque mis ojos ya están cerrados: ver tantas letras, números y signos juntos en la clase anterior, hace que me duelan los glóbulos oculares. Además, no tengo muchas ganas de abrirlos en éste momento... Pero la siguiente cosa que siento es un familiar par de labios depositando un pequeño y suave beso en mi mejilla. Demasiado "_pequeño_" para mi gusto, pero con la cantidad justa de "_suave_". Abro los ojos, giro mi cabeza y ahí está ella, observándome con esos enormes orbes de avellana que tiene.

– **Hola.** – Me dice Emily, para luego regalarme una hermosa sonrisa, casi tan hermosa como ella. Oh, sí: sabía que había algo, acerca de ésta clase, que me gustaba. Mejor dicho, no "_algo_" sino "_alguien_"... Y ese "_alguien_" es Emily, por si no fui lo suficientemente clara.

¿Pero saben cuál es la mejor parte de compartir ésta clase? Que solo somos ella y yo: nada de Aria y nada de Spencer. Ahora mismo, siento que la tengo toda para mí. No es que no me guste pasar el rato con mis otras mejores amigas, pero disfruto más estando a solas con Emily, de tanto en tanto. Cómo cuando ella se queda en mi casa a dormir y nos zampamos un litro de helado entre las dos, mirando alguna barata y tonta comedia romántica.

– **Hola.** – Le contesto a duras penas. Algunas veces, se me traba la lengua cuando hablo con ella. Yo le echo toda la culpa por eso: por es tan hermosa y perfecta... Antes de que tengamos la oportunidad de decir algo más, el profesor entra al aula y apaga las luces: la película ya está lista dentro del proyector, acomodado éste justo en el centro del salón audiovisual.

En la parte más oscura del aula, me recuesto contra Emily y recargo mi cabeza en su hombro derecho. ¡Ah, sí: esto es a lo que yo llamo "_hogar_"! El aroma de su shampoo con esencia de vainilla llena de inmediato mis orificios nasales y eso me hace sonreír de felicidad. Podría estar así, acurrucada contra ella y oliendo su cabello, toda la vida.

Mi mano izquierda descansa más en su parte del banco que en la mía y sus dedos están tan cerca de los míos, que casi se tocan. Siempre estamos así: cerca la una de la otra. Cómo si tuviéramos la necesidad de tocarnos de algún modo, para así sentir la presencia de la otra. Por si se lo preguntan, la respuesta es sí: siempre somos tan afectivas... ¡Y no es que me esté quejando! Pero es solo que... Desearía que nuestras muestras de afecto fueran un poco más diferentes. Lo que quiero decir es que, me gustaría que en vez de hacer esto cómo "_mejores amigas_", lo hiciéramos en plan de "_más que amigas_"... Tal vez "_amigovias_". ¡O porque no directamente ser "_novias_" y dejar de lado la parte de "_amigas_"! Estoy segura que puedo hacerla mucho más feliz que Paige...

De cualquier manera, no creo que Emily me vea más que cómo a una amiga. Pero nunca sabré si me equivoco, a menos que intenté hacer algo ¿cierto? OK, aquí vamos... _Respira profundo, Hanna. ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!_ Muy bien, aquí va: extiendo mi mano un poco más y tomo la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Enseguida, siento que quiere alejarse de mí y temo lo peor. _¡Genial, Hanna: lo has arruinado todo!_ Muevo mi cabeza hacia atrás, sin quitarla de su hombro, para verla a la cara.

– **Y-yo-o...** – Aclaro mi garganta un segundo antes de volver a hablar. – **Yo lo siento mucho, Emily...** – Le susurro, para que nadie en el salón nos oiga y completamente avergonzada, intento retirar mi mano pero, para sorpresa mía, su agarre se vuelve muy fuerte y no me deja moverme ni un milímetro.

– **No, está bien. No pasa nada.** – Eso es todo lo que me dice en un tono de voz tan bajo como el mío, cuando me disculpé hace solo un par de segundos. Sonrío un poco ante sus amables palabras y ella me devuelve el gesto. Comienzo a acomodar mi cabeza en la posición que tenía antes, comienzo a volver a _mi hogar_ y...

¡Oh, por Dios, no puede ser! Puedo jurar que, en la tenue luz de la habitación, vi el más pequeño y tierno de los rubores en sus mejillas... ¡Nah, seguramente fue una alucinación mía! Sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Además, ella ya está con alguien... Con Paige. _Hanna, será mejor que te calmes._ Pero entonces, si Emily no está interesada en mí, si solamente me ve cómo una amiga ¿por qué su pulgar está acariciando, cariñosa y dulcemente, el reverso de la palma de mi mano, produciendo así una explosión de mariposas en mi estomago? Recién ahora noto algo: cómo encajan perfectamente sus dedos entre los míos. _Hanna: UNO / Paige: CERO_

_**SKINNY LOVE – PRETTY LITTLE LIARS – HANNILY**_

Otra cosa que odio de las Matemáticas es cuando los profesores que imparten esa asignatura, te dejan tarea. ¡Y la peor parte de todo el asunto es que, ellos esperan que una la haga toda! Gruño fuertemente, cansada de ver tantas _X_ e _Y_ juntas y cierro el libro lleno de ejercicios sin terminar. _¡DING-DONG!_ ¿Qué rayos? _¡DING-DONG!_ Ese no es el tono de mi celular, sino el timbre de mi casa. _¡DING-DONG!_ ¿Quién podrá ser a ésta hora de la noche? _¡DING-DONG!_ Me levanto de la cama, me pongo las pantuflas y comienzo a bajar la escalera. _¡DING-DONG!_ No creo que sea mamá, ya que ella no está aquí: otra vez se fue a uno de sus viajes de negocios. Lo cual significa que puedo comer cualquier cosa que quiera del refrigerador, sin miedo a regaños ni represarías. ¡YAY! _¡DING-DONG!_

Abro la puerta, sin mirar quien es por la mirilla, y me sorprende un montón verla aquí: Emily está apoyada contra el marco exterior de la puerta principal de mi casa y se aferra a el cómo si sus piernas no pudieran soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo. ¡Y se ve desastrosa! Por el estado de sus irritados ojos, parece que anduvo llorando un buen rato, pero lo que me deja más anonadada de todo esto es el fuerte olor a alcohol que irradia. ¡Huele peor que el whisky barato que una vez le vendieron a mi madre por error!

– **¿Emily?** – Le pregunto, porque en verdad me cuesta creer que sea ella. Tal vez, me dormí sobre mi libro de Matemáticas y esto es sólo un sueño... – **¡Oh, por Dios!** – O tal vez no: la atrapé antes de que se caiga de bruces al suelo. Sí, definitivamente esto no un sueño.

Rodeo sus hombros con uno de mis brazos para ayudarla a caminar y la meto enseguida dentro de la casa. Logro cerrar la puerta con mi pie y le pongo el pasador, además de la llave, antes de dirigirnos hacia las escaleras. Ésta no es la primera vez que la veo borracha, pero si es la primera vez que la veo _tan_ borracha. ¿Por qué habrá tomado tanto? ¿Habrá manejado hasta aquí? ¿Acaso no sabe lo peligroso que es eso? _Hanna..._ Oh, sí, claro: estando tan borracha, es muy improbable que haya pensado en eso.

Llegamos a mi cuarto, después de casi tropezar cómo siete veces en el ascenso por la escalera, y la recuesto en la cama. Ésta callada. Demasiado callada. Eso es muy extraño: usualmente, cuando ella se bebe todo el "_jarabe para la toz_" de mi petaca plateada, es necesario meterle un par de calcetines en la boca para que se calle. Lo primero que hago, luego de recostarla en mi cama, es quitarle los zapatos y la chaqueta de media estación. Es Otoño... OK, dejo los zapatos a los pies de la cama y la chaqueta en el respaldo de mi silla. Camino hasta mi cómoda más grande y saco de su interior una de las remeras talle XL que uso cómo pijama, para luego arrojar el articulo de indumentaria nocturna sobre la cama, cerca de mi mejor amiga.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Dejar que se cambiara sola? No creo que pueda hacerlo: se ve igual que una niña confundida, desorientada y perdida. _Hanna, ella es tu mejor amiga y te necesita: tú sabes muy bien lo que debes hacer._ Tiemblo de nerviosismo mientras empiezo a desabotonar sus jeans... Tan solo voy a desvestirla, ponerle la remera, darle un poco de agua y meterla en la cama para que duerma. Nada extraño o raro va a pasar. ¡Por nada del mundo voy a tomar ventaja de la situación y a aprovecharme de ella! Nadie se lo merece, sobre todo _mi_ maravillosa y perfecta Emily. Comienzo a sacarle los jeans y de repente reacciona, abriendo los ojos por completo.

– **¡No! ¡Paige, te dije que no quiero hacerlo!** – Me grita y empieza a lanzar patadas a ciegas, casi golpeándome las costillas. ¿Qué demonios sucedió entre ella y su novia para que se comporte así?

– **Emily, Emily, shhh... Tranquilízate, todo está bien. Soy yo, Hanna.** – Le digo mientras paso mis dedos entre sus revoltijeados cabellos. Eso siempre funciona, si es que mi intención es la misma que tengo ahora: calmarla. Por suerte, surge efecto y se relaja un poco. Me coloco sobre ella, la pongo cómo puedo a horcajadas sobre mis muslos y la levanto para que se siente y esté recta. – **Por favor, ésta vez no intentes atacarme ¿de acuerdo?** – Le quito la camiseta y parece que está por tener otro episodio cómo el anterior, pero en cuanto me mira...

Unos preciosos ojos color avellana se encuentran con unos azules e inmediatamente, Emily se calma al darse cuenta que la persona frente a ella soy yo y no _la basura_ de novia que tiene. Pero ahora, con su torso descubierto, no puedo evitar que mis ojos recorran libremente su tonificado abdomen y acampen en los dos grandes orbes, del más delicioso chocolate, que rellenan su sostén. ¡Por Dios, es tan sexy! _Concentrate, Hanna._ ¡Exacto: debo concentrarme!

Agarro la remera _extra larga_ y se la pongo. Mis manos se cuelan por la parte baja de la prenda y exploran su espalda, hasta dar con el boche de su corpiño. ¡Gracias al Cielo que escogí una remera negra! En cuanto le quito el sostén, la tela del improvisado pijama se le pega al cuerpo, seguramente por el sudor que cubre su piel, marcando así su prominente busto pero el oscuro color de la prenda ayuda a ocultar esa parte de su anatomía de mi vista. Si ya me quedo mirándola cómo una boba cuando está vestida, no quiero imaginarme cómo la miraría si usara algo trasparente y encima no llevara corpiño.

Paso una vez más mis dedos entre mus revoltijeados cabellos mientras la observo detenidamente... Se ve un poco rota, cómo si en cualquier momento se fuera a desmoronar. ¿Habrá botado _de una vez por todas_ a Paige? ¿O tal vez solo discutieron de nuevo? Se lo preguntaré en la mañana: ahora no parece estar muy dispuesta a hablar. Bosteza al mismo tiempo que se refriega un poco el ojo izquierdo y no puedo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se genere en mi rostro. ¡Es que se ve tan adorable!

La recuesto gentilmente, me levanto de la cama y le termino de quitar los jeans. Por suerte ésta vez, sin accidentes. O sea, sin que ella intente alejarme a patadas. Recojo su ropa, la doblo delicadamente y la coloco en la parte de mi cómoda más pequeña. Salgo de la habitación, bajo la escalera y voy a la cocina por un vaso de agua. En cuanto regreso a mi cuarto, Emily ya está dormida: tiene los ojos completamente cerrados y su pecho sube y baja a un ritmo estable y pacifico. Exhalo un suspiro de tranquilidad y pongo el vaso en la mesa de noche más cercana a ella: la derecha desde mi punto de vista actual.

Quito todos los cuadernos, libros y útiles que había dejado sobre la cama, antes de ir al baño y comenzar a prepararme para dormir. Diez minutos más tarde, ya en pijama, compruebo que todas las puertas exteriores y ventanas de la casa estén bien cerradas: más vale ser siempre precavida que lamentarlo después ¿no? Ahora sí: apago las luces de mi habitación y me meto bajo las sabanas. Con un poco de mi esfuerzo, porque ella no está en condiciones de cooperar, cubro a mi _amada_ amiga con las sabanas. ¿Por Dios, Emily, qué te pasó? Juro que si Paige la lastima una vez más, voy a...

Lo siento, pero ese tren de pensamientos se descarriló hace un par de minutos, cuando Emily aun dormida rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me abrazó, apretándome muy fuerte contra su cuerpo, como si fuera su _Osito Teddy_. Sonrío de alegría por lo que hizo y acaricio su mejilla izquierda suavemente...

– **Te amo, Hanna.** – ¡¿Qué?! No, me debo de haber confundido. Seguramente, estoy tan enamora... ¡Quiero decir, me gusta tanto Emily, que ya me estoy imaginando cosas! Antes, en la clase de Historia, me pareció ver que se sonrojaba al estar tomadas de la mano. Y ahora, hace unos segundos, me pareció escuchar que me decía "_Te amo, Hanna._" Loco ¿no? – **Te amo, Hanna.** – OK, eso fue solo mi imaginación. Yo no la escuché decirlo. Es solo mi mente jugándome una broma pesada. – **Te amo tanto...** – OK, es si fue real: acabo de ver cómo sus labios se movieron. – **Te amo.** – Me dice mientras refriega su rostro contra mis costillas. ¡¿Dios, por qué me haces esto?! ¡¿No me lo podría haber dicho estando despierta y sobria?!

_**SKINNY LOVE – PRETTY LITTLE LIARS – HANNILY**_

¡Oh, por Dios, no escuché el despertador! ¡De seguro que llego tarde a la escuela y no puedo tener otra amonestación más o mi madre pondrá el grito en el Cielo! Un momento... ¿Acaso hoy no es Sábado? ¡Sí, hoy es Sábado! Tonta de mí por olvidarme de ese dato tan importante: ahora puedo envolverme en las sabanas y dormir un rato más. ¡YAY! Pero esperan un segundo... ¿Qué es esto tibio que siento sobre mí? Abro los ojos, parpadeo unas cuantas veces y cuando me acostumbro a la luz matinal que entra por la ventana, me encuentro con la visión de que Emily todavía sigue durmiendo, en la misma posición que anoche.

Anoche... WOW, cuantas sorpresas trajo la Luna a mi casa ¿no? Tengo que hacerle un montón de preguntas a mi amiga sobre lo que le pasó ayer pero, por ahora, voy a quedarme aquí lo más quieta posible y a disfrutar de la vista. ¿Han escuchado a algunas personas afirman que, por las mañanas, tienen un aspecto horrible? Bueno, creo que el caso de _mi_ Emily, sucede completamente lo opuesto: ella se ve radiante, con el cabello despeinado, los labios ligeramente separados, respirando pacíficamente, sin ninguna marca en el rostro del estrés que sufría hace solo un par de horas y su brazo izquierdo todavía rodeando mi cintura. No puedo resistirlo y cómo su cabeza descansa sobre mi pecho, muevo un poco la mía y le deposito un ligero y suave beso en la frente. ¡Oh, sí: podría despertar así, con ella durmiendo sobre mí, todas los días de mi vida hasta que muera!

Estoy completamente segura que su mamá no sabe dónde está ella. Ese pensamiento hace que me escape del agarre de Emily, sin despertarla por supuesto, y baje muy rápido las escaleras para usar el teléfono que hay en la cocina. En cuanto levanto el aparato y compruebo que tenga tono, marco el número que me sé de memoria. Odio mentirle a la Sra. Fields pero tengo que hacerlo... Sí, suena muy preocupada, justo cómo lo esperaba, así que intento calmarla asegurándome una y otra vez que Emily vino a mi casa para hacer la tarea juntas y cómo terminamos tan tarde, decidió pasar la noche aquí pero se olvidó de llamarla. Hey, esa fue una buena mentira ¿no lo creen?

Por suerte, la Sra. Fields se la cree y luego de pedirme que su hija la llame cuando se despierte, intercambiamos despedidas. Bebo un poco de _Vitamin Water_ de la botella que abrí anoche y en cuanto subo a mi cuarto, me encuentro con que Emily ya está despierta y se ve bastante confundida sentada ahí, al borde de la cama.

– **¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Acaso tuvimos una pijamada?** – Me pregunta al verme entrar en la habitación y sentarme a su lado.

– **Algo así.** – Le respondo mientras organizo mis pensamientos: está no va a ser una conversación fácil ni sencilla.

– **¿Qué pasó?**

– **Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo.** – Me mira confundida por mis palabras y en cuanto se da cuenta que solo lleva puesta su panty y una de mis remeras, lo hace con pánico. – **No te preocupes, porque no hicimos nada... Inusual.** – Le digo y enseguida exhala un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

– **¿Y entonces por qué...?**

– **Anoche llegaste completamente borracha y sola.** – La interrumpo, dejando inconclusa su pregunta. – **No sé cómo hiciste para venir hasta aquí en ese estado, así que será mejor que no me lo preguntes. Y otra cosa que no sé es porque te comportabas tan rara.** – Una vez más me mira confundida, cómo si no supiera de que le estoy hablando. _Y con todo lo que habrá tomado, de seguro que no lo recuerda, Hanna._ – **Cuando intenté sacarte los jeans para cambiarte y meterte en la cama, te pusiste a patalear cómo una loca y a me gritaste algo así cómo "**_**¡No! ¡Paige, te dije que no quiero hacerlo!**_**"** – Ella desvía la mirada bajando la cabeza, pero la tomo del mentón y hago que me miré directo a los ojos. – **Emily... ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?**

Asiente una vez, dejo de sostener la parte baja de su mandíbula y pongo mis dos manos sobre las suyas, para luego agarrárselas y apretarlas suavemente. Por ahora, no voy a sacar a colación el tema de los "_te amo_". Mejor será encargarnos de una cosa a la vez ¿no? Suspira, creo que de frustración, suelta mi mano izquierda y se pasa sus diestros dedos por el despeinado cabello. Se toma un par de minutos antes de responderme.

– **Rompí con ella anoche.** – ¡¿Eso es verdad?! ¡¿Por fin mi sueño más anhelado se hizo realidad?! Muerdo mis labios para no sonreír por la felicidad que me invade en éste momento. Aprieto sus manos otra vez, cómo diciéndole que podía continuar si lo quería. No la voy a presionar pero si necesita sacarse algo del pecho, estoy aquí para ella: para escucharla y apoyarla en todo momento. – **Ella quería que pasemos al "**_**siguiente nivel**_**" y hacer nuestra relación mucho más física pero...** – Interrumpe de repente la narración y su mirada vaga por el suelo por unos segundos, hasta detenerse en algún punto de mi suelo alfombrado y quedarse ahí, clavada. Luego de un silencioso minuto, continua. – **Yo... Yo...** – Una vez más aprieto sus manos, intentando imbuirle algo de coraje y valentía. – **Yo le dije que aun no estaba lista para hacer eso, aunque Paige parecía no tener mucho interés en escucharme...**

– **Emily...** – Le digo mientras mis pulgares acarician sus nudillos, pero antes de que pueda continuar, mi amiga prosigue con lo que estaba contando.

– **No puedo recordar mucho de lo que sucedió anoche, pero tengo estos... Flashes.** – Suelta mi mano derecha y con sus dedos libres se masajea la frente: de seguro que le duele la cabeza a causa de la resaca. Oh, pobre Emily... – **Flashes de algunas cosas: nosotras dos discutiendo en la puerta de su casa mientras nos escuchaban los vecinos, estar conduciendo en la mitad de la noche sin rumbo alguno, entrar en una licorería que no creo haber visto nunca antes y... Nada. Nada más. No logro recordar nada más... Pero lo que sí recuerdo bien y sé con seguridad, es que terminamos. Ésta vez, definitivamente.**

Ahora, por más que esté mordiéndome los labios, las comisuras de los mismos se arquean ligeramente hacia arriba, formando una grotesca sonrisa en mi rostro. ¿Y qué quieren que haga? ¿Acaso no la escucharon? ¡Acaba de decir que terminaron! ¡Y está vez, _definitivamente_! Debería de estar haciendo mi pequeño "_baile de la victoria_" en vez de sonreír, ahora que Emily ya no está más con esa _bruja_ pero... No creo que mi amiga esté de humor cómo para verme danzar ridículamente por toda la habitación. Así que me tomo el tiempo necesario para que esa sonrisa se borre de mi rostro, agarro nuevamente con mi mano libre su mentón y hago que levante la vista del suelo: quiero que me mire directamente a los ojos cuando le diga lo siguiente...

– **Yo nunca te haría algo cómo eso... Nunca te presionaría para que...** – No creo que sea necesario terminar la frase. Ella es lo suficientemente inteligente cómo para entender lo que quise decir. Y le dije lo que le dije, en un muy suave susurro, porque quería que lo escuchara. Quería que lo supiera. Dejo ir su mentón y ella aprieta mi mano, asiente y me regala una pequeña sonrisa, todo al mismo tiempo.

– **Lo sé.** – Suelto su mano derecha, me levanto de la cama y voy hasta el baño a buscarle una aspirina.

En cuanto vuelvo, le alcanzo el vaso con _Vitamin Water_ que había dejado ayer sobre la mesa de noche y la pastilla blanca que encontré en el botiquín de medicinas, hace solo unos segundos. Se toma la aspirina junto con un gran trago de agua, mientras vuelvo a sentarme a su lado. Abro los brazos y no lo duda ni por un segundo: mientras mis extremidades superiores rodean su cintura, las suyas se ocupan de hacer lo mismo con mi cuello. Nos mantenemos así, abrazadas en silencio, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Se mueve lentamente, sin soltarme, y se coloca a horcajadas sobre mí. Creo que nunca habíamos estado tan unidas, "_físicamente_" quiero decir, cómo hasta ahora. La siento sollozar contra mi cuello.

– **Oh, Emily, por favor, no llores...** – Froto su espalda fuertemente con mis manos, tratando de calmarla. Se tira un poco para atrás y me mira con ojos acuosos: unas pocas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

– **¿Sabes cuál es la parte más graciosa de todo el asunto?** – Niego con el semblante duro de preocupación: no estoy segura de querer escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta. – **Que Paige me haya presionado no es ni siquiera la razón principal por la que terminamos.** – La miro con las cejas alzadas, muy sorprendida. En verdad, no me esperaba escuchar eso. Pero...

– **¿No fue por eso? Entonces... ¿Por qué la botaste?** – Le pregunto sin poder ser capaz de contener mi curiosidad. Solo espero que la _bruja_ no haya intentando hacerle nada raro... ¿Será por eso que ayer se alteró tanto cuando intenté quitarle los jeans? ¡Oh, por Dios! Si fue por eso, juro que voy a matar a...

– **Por ti.** – Me susurra antes de agachar la cabeza, como si estuviera avergonzada.

– **¡¿Por mí?! ¡¿Cómo que la botaste por mí?!** – Me tomo dos segundos para calmarme antes de continuar. – **Emily, no entiendo...** – Sigue cabizbaja, sin responderme. _Te amo, Hanna._ ¡Ohhh, ahora entiendo! Pero, para estar segura... – **¿Es porque me amas?** – En cuanto la última palabra sale de mi boca, levanta la cabeza y me mira con sus enrojecidos ojos tan abiertos, que parecen platos. – **Es que anoche, cuando estábamos en la cama, tú...** – Exhalo e inhalo profundamente, para darme así algo de valor, antes de continuar. – **Tú me dijiste "**_**Te amo, Hanna**_**" unas cuantas veces... Emily ¿es por eso qué terminaste con Paige? ¿Porque me amas?** – Abre y cierra la boca varias veces, cómo un pez fuera del agua, sin emitir sonido alguno, mientras nuevas lágrimas brotan de sus ojos. Luego de unos segundos, me habla.

– **Hanna, yo...** – No puedo soportarlo más: no quiero verla así, triste. Quiero verla feliz, quiero que sea feliz, quiero hacerla feliz, pero por sobre todas las cosas, quiero que sepa que la amo.

¡Sí, lo dije: _la amo_! ¡Yo, Hanna Marin, _amo_ a Emily Fields y no temo decirlo! Y ahora, por todas esas cosas que mencioné antes, pero que no repetiré… Está bien, las repetiré: porque quiero verla feliz, quiero que sea feliz, quiero hacerla feliz y quiero que sepa que la amo, la agarro del mentón por tercera vez en lo que va del día, acerco su cara a la mía y la beso. No se resiste, pero tampoco me responde: le echo la culpa de eso a lo sorprendida que debe estar. Igualmente, no me importa: le seguiré depositando pequeños besos en sus deliciosos labios de caramelo hasta que me corresponda... O me diga que pare. Aunque la verdad, dudo mucho que vaya a hacer lo segundo.

Comienza a responderme: sus labios se abren y cierran, atrapando mi inferior o superior aleatoriamente. ¡Me está besando! ¡Emily Fields me está besando! ¡_Mi_ Emily me está besando! ¡YAY! Sus brazos, que siguen estando alrededor de mi cuello, me aprietan contra ella y los míos, que aun rodean su cintura, hacen lo mismo. Sí, definitivamente de ahora en más es _mi_ Emily. Los besos prosiguen, aumentando en pasión y sentimiento por ambas partes. Así que lamentablemente, luego de un par de minutos estando en el _Cielo_, debemos separarnos porque nuestros pulmones necesitan rellenarse de oxigeno.

Respiramos profundamente varias veces y el color natural de nuestros rostros vuelve, aunque las mejillas siguen estando ruborizadas: las de ella, las veo muy oscuras y las mías, me ardien. Sonríe cómo lo hace siempre, de manera completamente natural, y ya no llora. _¡Ahora es el momento ideal para decírselo! ¡Vamos, Hanna, hazlo! ¡Tú puedes!_ ¡Está bien, lo haré! Dios, deséame suerte, si es que no puedes dármela...

– **Emily, yo...** – No me deja terminar de hablar, porque me cierra la boca con un beso. Me empuja con todo el peso de su cuerpo y caigo de espalda sobre mi cama, con ella arriba mío. Mis omoplatos tocan el cubrecama y nuestras frentes se chocan, produciéndonos dolor y cortando el beso. Se levanta apoyándose en sus codos y me mira desde arriba.

Nos reímos por el gracioso accidente. Nos reímos de alegría. Algo cae sobre mi rostro: una lágrima. La veo llorar otra vez, pero no preocupo cómo antes: sé que las pequeñas gotas de agua salada que corren por sus mejillas y me mojan, son iguales a las que salen de mis ojos: son lágrimas de felicidad. Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de que no es necesario decirlo. Por lo menos, no por el momento. Ella lo sabe y yo lo sé: sabemos que nos amamos. Así que prefiero demostrarle lo que siento rodeando su nuca con mis dedos izquierdos y atrayéndola nuevamente hacía mí, para besarnos mientras lloramos de felicidad. Felicidad, porque por fin estamos juntas, cómo deberíamos haberlo estado hace ya mucho tiempo.

**SKINNY LOVE / FIN**

**Dedicatoria****:** es más que obvio que éste trabajo está dedicado a la magnífica escritora detrás del texto original, _Sabrina Bayonet_. O cómo yo le suelo decir, "_La Reina Indiscutida De Los One-Shots CADE_" ;-) Así es, colega de letras: ésta traducción y reescritura está dedicada única y exclusivamente a ti. Muchas gracias por dejarme trabajar tu texto, por recomendarme que vea _Pretty Little Liars_ (la serie está más que excelente y ya me estoy volviendo un completo fanático, jaja XD) pero, por sobre todas las cosas, muchas gracias por ser mi amiga :-) En estos días estaré publicando éste mismo texto en mi blog, así que sería genial que te pasaras por el, veas cómo queda la entrada y le dejes un comentario ¿OK? ;-) Igualmente, vamos a conversar mucho por e-mail, ya que todavía me quedan dos textos tuyos por trabajar ¿no? Jeje :-P Por favor, cuídate mucho, cómo siempre te pido ¿vale? ¡Te quiero un montón, amiga!

**Agradecimientos****:** esto tal vez suene medio raro, pero quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me han apoyado, tanto artística cómo sentimentalmente, no en éste trabajo, sino desde que llegue aquí, a _FanFiction_. Las siguientes personas, a través de las palabras que me escribieron en comentarios o mensajes privados, han apoyado mis trabajos (sean originales o no) y me han alentado a que no abandone la pluma y siga escribiendo. Es por eso que a ustedes, mis colegas de letras y lectores (aunque en la lista también están _Mi Compañera de Letras_ y _Mi Musa_) les agradezco de corazón todo lo que han hecho por mí: _**Angie Kat**_, _**Blue Strawberry Girl**_, _**DESTACADO 117**_, _**Forever Gillies**_, _**Gay Shark 1**_, _**Jathan Jori 98**_, _**Jhey Vi**_, _**JULI 2996**_, _**Lindsay West**_, _**Lucerito 95**_, _**Sabrina Bayonet**_, _**Smell Coffee**_, _**Stela LTMSYF**_, _**Sue Hopkins**_, _**Victorious Naomi**_ y _**8 Haruka 7**_. A todos ustedes, tengo algo más que decirles... ¡Los quiero mucho! :-)


End file.
